The Risk To Dream
by sora-mystogan19
Summary: esta es una adaptación a un sueño que tuvo mi mejor amigo, y la cual decidí contarla con los personajes de bakugan solo el primer capitulo esta basado en el sueño, los demás serán totalmente míos la historia suele estar contada desde el punto de vista de Shun.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy Sora-Mystogan y este es un pequeño proyecto en el que comenzare a trabajar, espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia, o al menos el primer capítulo es una adaptación de un sueño que tuvo mi mejor amigo, el cual me dio su permiso de usarla, aparte de eso desde el segundo capítulo será totalmente mía.**

**Doso…**

Pov Shun

No se cómo o porque razón estoy rodeado por una infinita oscuridad, por más que intento recordar el motivo, parece ser que mis esfuerzos son en vano, por lo que tal vez tenga que intentar volver mucho antes, cuando este día comenzó a ponerse extraño.

Recuerdo que Runo y Alice me habían pedido que las acompañara a una antigua tienda, la cual estaba a punto de quedar en bancarrota y ellas querían comprar algo antes de que cerrara. También recuerdo que el edificio, a pesar de ser fin de semana se encontraba desolado, no había más personas más que los encargados de atender y uno que otro guardia de seguridad. Cuando nos encontrábamos bajando las escaleras después de que ellas habían terminado de comprar, un extraño sujeto salido de la nada apareció detrás de Alice y la inmovilizo poniéndole una navaja en el cuello, no podíamos hacer nada contra ese sujeto, tal vez si la situación fuera distinta, si no la tuviesen de rehén hubiéramos podido hacer algo, pero no, solo pudimos quedarnos quietos viendo como la secuestraban. Después de que el sujeto desapareciera llevándose a Alice con él, pude ver como yo al parecer le estaba dando unas indicaciones a Runo, a lo cual ella simplemente asentía. Luego de eso el recuerdo se detiene por lo que no soy capaz de saber que sucedió después de eso, pero segundos después es reemplazado por otro, en el me veía en lo que parecía ser el último piso del edificio en el que anteriormente nos encontrábamos, veo a mi alrededor y logro distinguir a Alice y Runo las cuales se encontraban tiradas en el piso a unos metros de distancia, a pesar de eso interiormente me alivie al ver que se encontraban juntas, pero las imágenes siguen avanzando, en ellas puedo ver a dos sujetos además de nosotros, por alguna extraña razón no logro distinguir sus caras. Uno de ellos era el que había secuestrado a Alice en primer lugar, él se encontraba junto a ellas como si las estuviera vigilando, mientras que el otro sujeto se encontraba apuntándome con una pistola, veo como intento quitarle la pistola y en medio del forcejeo en el cual yo salí victorioso, el termina inconsciente. Giro mí visto hacia mis amigas y no las encuentro, busco con la mirada a alguno de los sujetos y no están, regreso mi vista a mis manos y la pistola ha desparecido, veo a mi alrededor…y todo se oscurece, no soy capaz de ver nada más que mi propio cuerpo.

Eso es lo último que recuerdo, segundos después una extraña puerta aparece, no sé si el lugar en el que estoy será mi subconsciente o algún otro rincón de mi cerebro, pero sea cual sea la respuesta tal parece que la única manera de salir de aquí es cruzándola. Al momento de cruzarla puedo ver como el espacio se va aclarando de a poco y entonces…despierto.

Tal parece que todo había sido solo un sueño, la salida, el secuestro y sus cuerpos en el piso. Ahora que lo pienso, varias veces he escuchado que suelen decir que los sueños son representaciones, ya sea de nuestros deseos o de nuestros miedos, pero no lo sé, no creo que haya sido eso. No sentí miedo cuando la secuestraron, pero tampoco creo desear que eso sucediera, es decir, es una de mis mejores amigas, no podría ser capaz de querer que la secuestraran.

¿O sí?

Continuara…

**Espero que les haya gustado a quien sea que lo haya leído**

**Se aceptan comentarios o críticas constructivas**

**Gracias por su atención.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, agradezco al que haya leído el primer capitulo**

**Disclaimer: Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia, bueno podría decirse que soy dueño/a de la mitad.**

Oscuridad, eso es todo lo que veo, minutos después despierto. Despierto de un sueño que se ha ido repitiendo últimamente. En cada uno sucede precisamente lo mismo, en ellos a pesar de que se exactamente que va a suceder, no soy capaz de darme cuenta de que estoy soñando, hasta después de despertar. Este mismo ciclo se ha estado repitiendo durante varias semanas, ya no sé qué creer con respecto a esto, al principio creí que sería como uno de esos raros sueños que solo tienes una vez. Aún recuerdo que la segunda vez que lo soñé, me inquiete, incluso me preguntaron si estaba bien, porque para ellos debió ser muy extraño verme actuar de una manera tan nerviosa, aunque claro no podía decirles la razón de mi comportamiento, con una respuesta como esa seguramente me tomarían por un demente y me dirían que estoy exagerando las cosas, así que simplemente trate de disimular diciéndoles que solo no había dormido muy bien, pero antes de irme decirles a Alice y a Runo: "Prométanme que nunca iremos los tres a una tienda antigua". Claramente ellas terminaron confundidas después de lo que había dicho, pero igualmente asintieron. Pero a pesar de que yo lo había dicho simplemente como una broma, internamente estaba preocupado, si bien ese presentimiento era muy leve, me preocupaba que se hiciera realidad. Aunque con el paso de los días y con la frecuencia con la que aparecían esas imágenes en mi cabeza, ese presentimiento se hacía cada vez más grande.

Trate de convencerme de que no significaba nada, hasta este día, hoy se cumplía un mes desde que empecé a tener ese sueño rondando en mi cabeza, al principio trate de no darle importancia, pero sucedió lo que me temía. Alice y Runo me pidieron que las acompañara a comprar a una tienda que había abierto hace poco, claramente esa petición no me dio un buen presentimiento, pero al ver cómo me lo pedían y me trataban de convencer con la excusa de que no querían ir solas y no había otra persona a quien se lo pudieran pedir, termine aceptando. Durante el tiempo en el que nos encontrábamos en esa tienda estuve nervioso, preocupado de que algo pudiese pasar, pero a la vez diciéndome a mí mismo, en el sueño solía ser una tienda antigua, pero esta es nueva. Tan distraído estaba, que no me di cuenta cuando habían salimos de la tienda y nos dirigíamos a las escaleras del edificio…ese fue mi error, pude haber tratado de evitar cualquier salida, pude evitar ir a una estúpida tienda a punto de cerrar, pero no pude evitar que al bajar por las escaleras un extraño sujeto apareciera y lo peor, es que a ese sujeto ya lo había visto antes, era a la misma persona que he visto muchas veces, pero también es a la que nunca le he visto el rostro.

Continuara…

**Espero que les haya gustado, los capítulos serán cortos, no solo porque no soy capaz de hacerlos más largos, sino que también para dar un pequeñísimo toque de suspenso**

**Espero que lean el siguiente**


End file.
